Naturaleza
by Franessa Black
Summary: Ahí estaban ellas, frágiles como un pétalo de rosa; hermosas como la primavera cuando caen las flores de loto; como un sauce, con el cabello caído y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. InuyashaxKikyôxKagome


Bueno... hola nuevamente XDDD De verdad que me impresiona, he estado escribiendo demasiado y publicando, no sé qué me está pasando, pero me gusta y espero que a ustedes también les guste que esté escribiendo mucho últimamente XD Lo que más me alegra es que no estoy escribiendo sólo de una misma pareja o un mismo tipo, sino que mis protagonistas han sido distintos personajes n--n

Ahora... es el turno del trío central de la serie... sí, Kikyô-Inuyasha-Kagome. Siempre me ha gustado esa mezcla, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado un tema necesario para ella, aunque creo que esto expresa bastante lo que podría haber llegado a suceder entre los tres sino fuera porque era un animé y, generalmente, terminan con finales felices y todo en su lugar XD Conociendo a Rumiko, no iba a matar ni a Inuyasha ni Kagome, a Kikyô sí (por haber sido revivida), pero no sin antes dejarle un gran capítulo en el manga (simplemente... me enamoré de ella en ese episodio, ¡lloré hasta no poder más!)

En fin, mucho habla y poca acción owó

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, lastimadamente TT___TT Son creación de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, una mujer que nos hizo sufrir hasta el final del manga XD

* * *

_Ahí estaban ellas, frágiles como un pétalo de rosa; hermosas como la primavera cuando caen las flores de loto; como un sauce, con el cabello caído y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas._

**Naturaleza**

Esa noche había estado más oscura que las otras, las estrellas poseían un brillo singular, más potente y cegador que nunca; la brisa acariciaba las hojas, las remecía de forma lenta, pero con fuerza, dándole un aspecto más aterrador al camino que se abría entre las profundidades del bosque hacia esa silueta, ese aura azul que resplandecía y alumbraba hasta el rincón más sombrío que la flora del paisaje quería cubrir; al parecer, toda la naturaleza sabía lo que sucedería aquella noche, pero los protagonistas de la historia nunca pensamos que algo así pasaría, y menos tan pronto.

—Chicos, me voy a dormir.

Esa fue la última frase alegre que escuché de Kagome, sin saber que a las horas después la tendría entre mis brazos, con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas vacías corriendo por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en su boca y dejándole ese gusto amargo que sólo ellas poseían.

Nos quedamos Sango, Miroku y yo, pensando cada uno en lo que quisiera su mente, de seguro ellos dos tenían algo en común: Naraku; pero mi mente estaba totalmente aparte a la de ellos, mis pensamientos se dirigía en su totalidad hacia las largas y delgadas figuras blancas que se revolvían entre el aire, enredándose entre las ramas, soplando un aire fresco por sus invisibles bocas, penetrando con esa mirada felina, preparadas para atrapar a esas frágiles almas y así alimentar a la dueña que las mantenía vivas; sí, hablaba de la mujer que había sido mía y creía mía hace 50 años.

—Inuyasha… —Sango me habló con un tono de advertencia; sabía que no me impediría hacer nada, pero ella tan sólo pensaba en Kagome.

—Sango, déjalo —Miroku siempre reservaba su opinión, tenía consciencia de que no podía involucrarse en el tema, era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir y tenía completo conocimiento sobre el tema.

Escuchamos un movimiento dentro de la habitación en donde estaba Kagome —mencionando que estábamos en una cabaña grande, que tenía dos habitaciones separadas por una puerta corrediza—, todos nos alertamos con el ruido, pensando que ella podría haber oído alguna parte de la conversación, que aunque hubiera sido de mínimas palabras, era suficiente para que alguien que conociera el tema y escuchase el timbre de las voces, supiera enseguida de lo que se trataba.

—Chicos —vimos a una soñolienta Kagome asomarse por la puerta corrediza—, ¿por qué no duermen? —supimos que la habíamos despertado, aunque ella no acostumbraba a reclamarnos eso—. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—No te preocupes, nosotros estamos bien. Desde pequeños fuimos acostumbrados a dormir poco —dijo Sango; claro, los exterminadores siempre debían permanecer alerta ante todo movimiento a las afueras de su territorio; Miroku no dormía mucho porque sus sentidos eran demasiado agudos como para que las tantas fuerzas malignas que rondaban en lugar lo dejasen dormir; y yo, simplemente, dormía con uno ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, muy pocas veces podía descansar sin despertarme en mitad de la noche.

—Claro, pero después no aleguen —concluyó ella con voz de reproche y volviendo a encerrarse en la habitación que compartiría con Sango cuando ella se fuese a dormir.

—¿Habrá escuchado? —la voz de preocupación de Sango me hizo sentir incómodo, era como si todo lo que yo dijera lastimara a Kagome.

—No lo creo, su cara demostraba que había estado durmiendo todo el tiempo y que la despertamos —mencionó Miroku, con un tono de sabiduría, como si conociera todos los movimientos y gestos de ella.

—¿Y? ¿Irás? Si lo haces, apresúrate, porque si llegas después de que estemos despiertos…

Fruncí el ceño; no me gustaba que me repitieran las cosas cuando ya sabía las consecuencias, era algo desesperante, pero Sango tenía razón, si Kagome no me veía por la mañana, lo primero que pensarían sus neuronas es que estaba con Kikyô, y siempre acertaba, como si la puntería que tenía con su arco se traspasara a su sexto sentido y lo desarrollara de forma inhumana; ladeé el rostro, me quedé unos momentos quieto, sentía las miradas de Sango y Miroku sobre mi nuca, esperando el siguiente movimiento; ¿acaso era tan crucial si iba o no con ella? Yo sabía que a Kagome le afectaba, pero hasta ahora nunca había pasado eso con ellos dos, ¿qué pretendían?

Lo único que conseguirían con portarse así, era que me fuera más rápido; cosa que lograron en unos minutos.

Caminé por el bosque, las criaturas come almas de Kikyô no tardaron en acercarse a mí para señalarme el camino que me llevaría hacia ella, pero preferí seguir el mío propio y con ello demorarme un poco más, ¿qué importaría? De seguro lo sabrá, pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a mandarme, sólo mi vida, mi cuerpo, le pertenecían, nada más; como si eso fuera poco, en todo caso.

Durante los dos años en los que había vivido con Kagome, la confianza y el cariño con ella se habían desarrollado demasiado rápido, al principio era algo obvio que la protegía, quería y hasta me ponía celoso porque era idéntica a Kikyô y aunque pensara en esos momentos que mi antiguo amor me había traicionado, aún los sentimientos sacudían mi corazón; pero con el pasar del tiempo, fui descubriendo que ella era muy distinta a lo que yo pensaba, que sólo lo físico, la habilidad con el arco —casi forzada, porque recuerdo que era un asco cuando disparó la primera vez— eran las cosas que me recordaban a Kikyô; sus personalidades eran como el agua y el aceite.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si Kikyô tiene una reencarnación, yo también debería tenerla, ¿no? Yo no morí, sólo fui sellado, pero si hubiera sobrevivido los 500 años que me separan de la actualidad de ella, cosa que veo muy poco probable, estaría rondando como un hanyô en la época de Kagome, Sesshoumaru también y qué pensar de ese sarnoso de Kôga, por lo tanto, debería haber una reencarnación, y si lo hubiera, ¿qué pasaría si Kagome lo conociera? ¿Se enamoraría de él? ¿Sería como cuando me transformo en humano? Ojalá no la hubiera, o si no, Kagome se podría enamorar de él y se apartaría de mi lado; cuando fuera a la época de Kagome de nuevo, me aseguraría de buscarlo y asesinarlo, bueno, no asesinarlo, pero sí asustarlo y decirle que se mantenga alejado de ella.

No sé por qué, pero en esos momentos me hice una pregunta, que aunque más que obvia la respuesta, era algo que no podía evitar surgir en mi mente: ¿tan celoso era con ella? ¿Tan egoísta?

Ella me permitía estar con Kikyô y yo apenas soportaba que Kôga se acercase a ella porque lo consideraba un compañero de pelea más que un enemigo en el amor, porque sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de él, sino de mí, pero aún así… no la dejaba expresarse libremente con él, es decir, en una forma de amistad, por supuesto, ni tampoco de otra forma.

Quizás era demasiado posesivo y eso mismo haría que se alejara de mí lentamente; algún día llegará el momento en el que la perla esté completa y Naraku destruido y tendremos que separarnos, a lo mejor nos veremos de nuevo, pero lo más probable es que no suceda, porque me tendré que ir con Kikyô al otro mundo y ella tendrá que irse al suyo, seguir con su vida junto a su familia, algo que yo nunca podría arrebatarle. ¿Sería mejor olvidarme de ella ahora? Así sufriría menos al verla partir, porque ni aunque pase años intentando sacarla de mi mente, lo lograría por completo; vivo cada día con ella, sueño con ella, hablo con ella, lucho con ella, ¡hago todas las malditas cosas con ella!

Olvidarla nunca sería un trabajo fácil, pero a mí me encantan los retos…

—¿Inuyasha? —una voz suave, pero al mismo tiempo áspera, rozó mis oídos—. ¿Por qué no habías venido?

Y ahí estaba, frente a mí, el cuerpo de barro que tenía la hermosa figura de Kikyô y que gracias a una bruja poseía algunas de las almas que mantenían vivo el espíritu verdadero de ella; sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su mirada era oscura, sabía que a lo mejor estaba enojada, pero también podía notar un dejo de felicidad al verme. Sus serpientes caza almas la rodeaban, luego se acercaron hacía mí, se enredaron en mis brazos y me llevaron hacia ella, Kikyô tomó mi rostro entre sus frías manos y me besó con sus labios suaves, pero muertos. Sabía que ella cerraba los ojos con el afán de intentar sentir algo en el pecho, de que su corazón latiera que sea por los cinco segundos que duraba ese contacto entre ambos, pero sabíamos que aquello era algo imposible, que por mucho que lo tratase, su cuerpo seguiría tan vacío por dentro como desde el momento en que fue "resucitada".

—Me quedé rondando en el bosque —me excusé luego de separarnos—. Ya sabes cómo se ponen los chicos con esto.

La vi fruncir el ceño, ella nunca se había llevado bien con mis amigos y menos si sabían que estaban casi en su totalidad en contra al pensamiento de Kikyô de querer llevarme al otro mundo, al igual que mi relación con ella, por el simple hecho de que Kagome salía lastimada. Pero eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podía evitar.

—Tus amigos deberían tener en claro que me perteneces —sabía que esas palabras iban dirigidas, exclusivamente, a Kagome.

—No los juzgues, Kikyô, aparte, lo importante es que estoy aquí.

—Tienes razón, estás conmigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sus ojos negros y fríos intentaban sostener la mirada cálida y ambarina de los míos, como intentando encontrar algo que guardaba con afán en mi interior, no sabía qué era lo que buscaba, pero también estaba seguro, que fuera lo que fuera, no podría descifrarlo; mi mirada tembló levemente. La vi girar el rostro, al parecer no le gustaba mirarme tan fijamente o quizás yo estaba equivocado y sí había podido encontrar lo que buscaba en mi mirada; sentí un escalofrío cuando una de sus serpientes pasó por detrás de mí y me rozó la espalda.

—¿Hace cuánto fue? —mantuvo la calma en su pregunta, pero noté el dejo de enfado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas el tonto. Esa mujer… —sabía que se refería a Kagome, pero no entendí a qué venía la pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa con…?

Abrí los ojos, con sorpresa; ¿acaso…? No, era imposible que ella supiera sobre aquello, nunca se lo había mencionado ni sabía de alguien que lo supiera aparte de Kagome y yo —quizás ella se lo había dicho a Sango, y Sango a Miroku—, por lo que no encontraba aparente razón para que se hubiese enterado, al menos que eso era lo que estaba buscando en mi mirada…

_El sentimiento de culpa por reunirme con ella, luego de haberla traicionado con su reencarnación. _

No quise contestar, no deseaba revelar nada sobre aquello, aunque el dolor que sentía en el pecho me demandaba el darle alguna explicación sobre el asunto.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Si tú eres mío!

—Kikyô, cálmate —nunca pensé que fuera para tanto, me desesperé al verla así.

La tomé por los hombros, presioné un poco para ver si lograba el que dejase de moverse; lo logré, pero también conseguí que cayese de rodillas al suelo, con las manos en su rostro; ella no lloraba, pero sabía que sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo, que esos sollozos que le anudaban la garganta deseaban salir con ímpetu, gritar, golpearme a mí, que sus ojos necesitaban hincharse, ponerse rojos de cansancio por tanto llorar, su alma necesitaba explotar y volver a reunir cada pedazo que quedara suspendido en el aire, buscar el pegamento más resistente que pudiera sanar sus heridas, que le dejara bien sujeto ese pedazo de corazón que yo siempre me encargaba de remover y botar al suelo, que un pie invisible lo pisoteaba cada vez que Kagome era más importante que Kikyô para mí, cada vez que prefería salvar la vida de su reencarnación a mantener el cuerpo sin alma de mi primer amor y cada vez que mataba esa ilusión de Kikyô de por siempre estar junto a ella en el otro mundo.

—La voy a matar —susurró con odio.

—Ella no tiene la culpa, si quieres vengarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo. Estoy a tu disposición, pero no lastimes a Kagome.

—¡No intentes cubrirla! —se echó hacia atrás, sacando de forma brusca mis manos que estaban apoyadas en sus hombros.

—Sólo digo la verdad. Sabes que no me obligó…

Me arrepentí de haber hecho el comentario. Ella se quedó quieta, como dándose cuenta de las palabras e dándose todo el tiempo necesario para procesarlas correctamente y no quitarle o tergiversar el sentido de éstas; tenía miedo de que con esto el cuerpo frágil de barro terminase destrozándose por el sentimiento invisible, sordo y mudo del dolor.

La lluvia que comenzó a caer de forma torrencial en ese momento era tan grande que era imposible el escapar de ella; el cielo y la lluvia parecían ser los sentimientos que Kikyô era incapaz de expresar.

—¡Inuyasha!

¿Sango? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Me giré para lograr ver la silueta de ella acercándose a nosotros dos, su rostro mostraba preocupación y las gotas de agua que contorneaban su rostro daban una expresión más tétrica y oscura. Miroku se asomó detrás de ella con Kirara en su hombro y un Shippô adormilado en el otro. Miraron a Kikyô, quien seguía en el suelo, quizás aún recomponiéndose de las palabras tan hirientes que habían salido sin escrúpulos de mi boca.

—Kagome… ¿no está aquí? —Sango preguntó con la voz agitada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué sucedió? —en mi mente pasaron las imágenes más horrorosas que podría alguien imaginar.

—Ella… desapareció —murmuró la exterminadora, con un tono apagado.

—Kikyô —me volteé para decirle que iría por Kagome, pero ya no estaba—. ¡Kikyô! —grité hacia una dirección cualquiera, pero como esperé, no hubo respuesta—. ¡Mierda!

Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible. ¿Por qué sucedía esto ahora? ¿Por qué Kagome había desaparecido? ¿Por qué justo ahora Kikyô deseaba matarla más que nunca?

Intenté captar con mi olfato el olor de alguna de las dos, pero la lluvia me distorsionaba todos los sentidos, me atontaba, como si estuviera jugando en contra mío, unida al deseo de ellas de no encontrarlas, de que mi presencia no interfiriera en el pronto enfrentamiento que se llevaría a cabo. Pero eso no me hizo detener, me dio más fuerzas para seguir corriendo, siendo guiado sólo por mi instinto, que era lo único confiable que me quedaba. Estuve desorientado por varios minutos, dando vueltas en círculo; los árboles me cubrían el paso, sentía la presencia de algunos demonios que se alertaban por mi pasar frente a sus territorios, con ganas de detenerme, de desgarrarme y sacarme del lugar, pero yo no tenía tiempo para detenerme y meterme en sus juegos; lo que ahora buscaba era algo de vida o muerte, literalmente.

Finalmente, pude ver un resplandor entre el bosque, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar, sin importarme cuán lejos quedase, qué podría encontrar en el camino o si estaba siendo engañado por el deseo de encontrarlas, existía la duda de si era un truco que mi mente me estaba jugando como cuando ves un espejismo en medio del desierto con un oasis lleno de agua para saciar la sed, para saciar mí sed.

—¿Cómo te atreviste?

Mis sentidos se aclararon mientras avanzaba y cada vez me parecía más cercana la voz de Kikyô acompañada de la de Kagome; ya se habían encontrado, mi temor más oscuro y recóndito se había vuelto realidad.

Un choque de metal, la madera rompiéndose entremedio de una nube rosácea que cegaba hasta el mismo Sol, un brillo intenso que se propagó hasta por la esquina más sombría, que hasta venció el resplandor de los rayos que se pronunciaban en el suelo, incluso cuando el rosado es mucho más claro que el azul eléctrico, el cual iba acompañado del sonido estruendoso de los truenos.

El enfrentamiento había comenzado y ya nadie podía detenerlo.

—¡Kikyô! Nunca fue mi intención…

—¡No digas nada! ¡Sabes que él es mío!

Los gritos se distorsionaron, ambas gritaban con ganas, con impulsividad, deseando hacer entender a la otra sus puntos de vistas, palabras e intención con la que las decían; tan sólo yo podía entender y captar cuál era la voz de cada una, y no era porque las conociera, sino que mis oídos de hanyô me lo permitían.

Me acerqué más, llegando, finalmente, al lugar de encuentro. No supe cuanto pasó desde que Kikyô había salido corriendo de mi lado, pero por el barro que cubría las piernas desnudas de Kagome, que manchaba los pómulos pálidos del rostro de Kikyô, por el pedazo de tela blanca que colgaba del brazo de Kikyô, haciendo saber que la parte superior de su traje había sido rasgado por una de las flechas de Kagome, quien, a su vez, tenía un tajo que recorría esa prenda extraña de su época por el sector del torso, dejando al descubierto su abdomen liso y que más de alguna vez había podido apreciar en plenitud, pero sólo en una oportunidad se me había permitido verlo sin contradicciones, sin miedos, sin reparos; porque el hecho que a Kikyô le había hecho enfurecer era que Kagome se había destapado, se había abierto y entregado a mí en plenitud, dejando la vergüenza de lado, una situación en donde ambos nos habíamos dado un festín, nos habíamos dado identidades propias, identidades en donde los dos éramos seres extraños para el otro que recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo, del alma, procurando nunca olvidar por si no nos volviésemos a ver de esa forma; el pecado de la lujuria, el placer culpable y el amor desenfrenado que hace feliz a una a costa del sufrimiento de la otra, esos tres factores eran los que llevaban a Kikyô explotar entre el odio y una traición que era más fuerte que la de hace 50 años.

—¡Eres sólo mi reencarnación, no tienes derecho sobre él!

—¡Tú tampoco! —se defendió Kagome, deteniendo con su mano el hilillo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios; quizás cuanto había pasado desde que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—¡Yo di mi vida por él! —Kikyô se pasó la mano por la mejilla, el líquido rojo quedó prendido de sus dedos, perdiéndose con la lluvia y deshaciéndose en posesión de su propia dueña.

—Nunca fue mi intención causar tanto daño, pero las cosas se dieron, no es que lo tuviéramos planeado.

—Pero lo deseaban, ¡tú lo deseabas! —nunca había visto a Kikyô de esa forma y menos a Kagome respondiéndole de forma desafiante.

Y sucedió. Ambas levantaron sus arcos, tensaron las cuerdas, colocando sus flechas de la manera más firme, la que les diera más precisión hacia el pecho de la otra, apuntaron mientras cerraban uno de sus ojos, teniendo la certeza de que no fallarían; no sabía qué hacer, por mucho que corriera, no evitaría que dispararan y sabía que las dos conseguirían su objetivo, eran las mejores arqueras que conocía en esta época. Vi sus dedos soltándose en cámara lenta, aflojando el agarre de la flecha, unos segundos que me estaban matando por dentro, pero que me hicieron hacer lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza: gritar.

—¡DETÉNGANSE!

Lo dije tan fuerte, que la garganta me raspó, pero también hizo que ambas perdieran concentración, soltaran las flechas y fallaran. Me miraron, cada una enojada por lo que había provocado y cómo si me preguntaran el por qué mi osadía de gritarles, de detenerlas y arruinarles el momento, sentí que sus ojos me decían que no tenía derecho de exigir nada, que toda la situación se había provocado por mi culpa, que era el menos indicado para decirles qué hacer y qué no hacer.

—No te acerques, Inuyasha —me sorprendió que Kagome escupiese esas palabras con un dejo venenoso, como advirtiéndome que cada paso que diese, empeoraría las cosas y las consecuencias serían más fatales de las que serían si me quedara en mi lugar, pero… ¿qué diferencia había? Si al fin y al cabo, las dos terminarían por acabar con sus vidas. Después de un momento, me di cuenta de la intención de ambas:

_Si me acercaba un poco más, no podrían concentrarse ni atacar sabiendo que me interpondría entre ambas flechas._

Intenté sonreír, como aclamando victoria, pero sabía que estaba poniendo una falsa máscara de seguridad, tampoco me gustaba mucho el ocuparme a mí mismo y jugar un poco con los sentimientos de ellas, pero era tan necesario el interponerme, con ello resultaría ser el único obstáculo frente a sus propósitos y uno bastante grande por no decir uno que no serían capaz de sobrepasar. Me mantuve quieto en mi lugar. Aún ninguna de las dos se atrevía a lanzar la flecha, quizás tenían miedo, a lo mejor mi presencia las desmotivaba o, quien sabe, no querían que presenciara un acto de tal calamidad, eran muy pocas las probabilidades de que alguna fallara en el tiro, de hecho, tenían un margen de error que iba en cero… Y sabiendo todo ello, y un poco más, corrí, me interpuse, de lado, sin darle la espalda a una ni enfrentar directamente a la otra. En estos momentos daría la vida por cualquiera, por ambas si era necesario, si me permitían elegir no creía ser capaz de dar una respuesta. Lo que me sorprendió fue que ninguna de las dos parecía estar preocupada por mis acciones, de hecho, aún no despegaban sus ojos de los contrarios. Me asusté cuando tensaron aún más las cuerdas. ¿Acaso pensaban dispararme? ¿Serían capaces de asesinarme por tan sólo intervenir en sus planes?

Esperaba que no fuera así…

—Inuyasha… lo lamento… —musitó Kagome, soltando su flecha, la cual rozó mi mejilla izquierda mientras que otro viento golpeó mi brazo derecho. Las dos habían disparado, ninguna me había dado y observé en cámara lenta, intercalándome entre ambas direcciones para ver el momento del impacto. Ahogué un grito cuando el sonido hueco de la punta de metal clavándose en la carne llegó a mis oídos.

¡¿Por qué?! Apreté los dientes con furia, intentando canalizar la ira que sentía hacia ambas y hacia mí mismo. Una opresión en el pecho llevó a mi mano a tocar y apretar la zona, un ataque de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo, me sacudió, mareó e hizo tambalear. Finalmente, caí de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como mis músculos se tensaban, como mi cabeza se calentaba y poco a poco iba perdiendo el control. Respiré, definitivamente no era el mejor lugar para dejar que mi parte yôkai tomara posesión de mí, por lo menos tendría que evitarlo. No sabía si abrir los ojos de sorpresa o por ira, si golpear el suelo por mi incapacidad de impedir lo inevitable. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentara, la realidad golpeó duramente en mí, me quitó el aire como un puño en el estómago, esto era más fuerte que ser atravesado por una espada, que ser carcomido por el veneno… demasiado para poder soportarlo. Me di la vuelta, enfrenté sus cuerpos. Dos siluetas yacían en el suelo, dos personas que eran idénticas, pero a la vez tan diferentes, que habían sido reunidas por un mismo sentir, por compartir una misma alma. Los arcos estaban tirados a sus costados, cada uno con la cuerda rota debido a la fuerza ejercida, parecía que se habían hecho un daño irreparable, como si hubieran sido hechos para este propósito y así nadie más podría ocuparlos. Sin poder levantarme, me arrastré por el suelo, queriendo tocarlas, sentirlas, quizás hacer que mi mente me jugara por unos segundos una mala pasada y me hiciera creerlas vivas, aunque ni siquiera aquello podría traer calma a mi corazón.

—¡Kikyô! —observé su rostro, pálido, sin vida alguna. Sus cabellos se revolvían por la tierra, siendo manchados por esta de una forma casi vulgar. La acaricié, incluso pensé darle calor con mis propias manos para ver si de alguna forma respiraba nuevamente. Miré el cielo, ¿por qué esas malditas serpientes no aparecían cuando realmente se necesitaban? Rogaba porque hicieran acto de presencia, ya no me importaba si robaban almas, tan sólo quería que se levantara, me daba lo mismo si le daban ganas de llevarme al infierno, que hiciera lo que se le plazca conmigo, pero que por favor despertara. Me incliné, junté mis labios con los de ella, se sentían tan secos, inmóviles como una fría estatua, pero aún así me di el gusto de disfrutarlo.

Desvié la vista, me encontré mirando de reojo a esa chica del futuro, esa mujer que había llegado de forma tan impetuosa a ganarse mi corazón.

—Kagome… —no podía gritarlo, tanto había temido que muriese y ahora yo había sido el causante de la desgracia. ¿Qué servía protegerla si terminaría falleciendo por culpa mía? Apreté los puños, me tembló el cuerpo y sollocé. Me impresionaba que aún conservara unos tonos rosáceos claros en las mejillas, eso me dio la esperanza de que, quizás, estaba viva. La remecí, la moví con cuidado, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, sin embargo, por más que lloré, por más que intenté darle aire o levantarla del suelo, ella no respondió, no hizo nada, tan sólo… su cabeza cayó inerte hacia el lado. Sentí los mismos deseos de cuando observé a Kikyô, sus labios se veían tan deseables, y bajo la mentira de que le correspondía, hizo la misma unión que con su primer amor, mas, cuando pensó que siempre un beso de Kagome sería diferente al de la sacerdotisa antigua, el resultado fue similar, sino podía ser llamado "igual". Y estaban en el suelo, ambas con los ojos cerrados, con el pecho inmóvil, con los brazos doblados sobre sus cabezas… una flecha clavada en el pecho de Kagome, otra en el estómago de Kikyô.

_Ahí estaban ellas, frágiles como un pétalo de rosa; hermosas como la primavera cuando caen las flores de loto; como un sauce, con el cabello caído y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. _

Unas lágrimas… que le pertenecían a él.

* * *

Trágico, ¿cierto? Pero les advertí, en el género de la historia sale que es angustia, no me aleguen XD Esta idea la tenía hace mucho, nunca la terminé y como estoy escribiendo mucho últimamente, decidí finalizarla n-n

Espero les haya gustado, a lo mejor lloraron (siempre me pasa -3-), pero lo mejor de todo sería que la hayan disfrutado :D Por si quieren leer más sobre mí, pueden pasar por mis otras tres historias que he publicado:

**"Reach the past, forget the future": **está terminada, la finalicé como a principios de enero de este año. Es un KagomexInuyasha. En pocas palabras, trata de que Kagome es enviada a la era Sengoku, pero 50 años atrás, en la época que Kikyô estaba viva e Inuyasha enamorada de ella.

**"Six senses": **son pequeñas historias, muy cortas, que tratan sobre los cinco sentidos y que se basan en la evolución de la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Aún va en proceso de publicación, pero su escritura está finalizada.

**"The last night": **este relato también es corto, pero trata de Kikyô, sus pensamientos y el cómo finaliza su vida terrenal en el Sengoku luego de haber sido revivida en el Sengoku (inspirada en el capítulo en que ella fallece). Quizás a muchas(os) que leen mis historias les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, a lo mejor no gustan tanto de Kikyô, pero sería un agrado si lo leen y dejan su comentario n--n

Sin más que decir, me despido...

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
